Season 30 (1998-1999)
, though her Finders Keepers shop is no longer on the set, is still a cast member.)]] , the first show of the season.]] debuted this season.]] gets her very own Zoemobile in Episode 3789. She would eventually stop being seen with it by Season 34.]] stars in the recurring Monsters in Day Care segments.]] Sesame Street Season 30 aired from November 16, 1998 to February 12, 1999. Season Overview Starting this season, the focus would be geared toward the main cast of characters. Also, the season emphasizes the use of classic Sesame Street songs, such as "Sing" and "The People in Your Neighborhood", for the idea of getting kids to sing along and familiarize with the songs an also to attract parents who were fans when they were young.They've Learned a Lesson; For 30th season, 'Sesame Street' refocuses on its core characters to appeal to younger viewers. Episodes Episodes 3786 - 3850 (65 episodes) * Episode 3786 -- Welcoming Alan * Episode 3787 -- Gina studies to be a vet * Episode 3788 -- The world's longest hide & seek game * Episode 3789 -- Zoe's new Zoemobile * Episode 3790 -- Miles' video project * Episode 3791 -- Maria watches pets at the Fix-It Shop * Episode 3792 -- Old MacDonald's duck gets the moos * Episode 3793 -- Herry spends the night at Gabi's * Episode 3794 -- Luis teaches Rosita to play the guitar. * Episode 3795 -- Zoe uses Telly's pogo stick * Episode 3796 -- Telly And Baby Bear Take Turns Wearing Papa Bear's Hat * Episode 3797 -- The Countketeers * Episode 3798 -- Telly pretends to be a dog * Episode 3799 -- Zoe and Elmo take turns * Episode 3800 -- V-Day * Episode 3801 -- Rosita's and Telly's Fix-It Shop * Episode 3802 -- Big Bird and Zoe have colds * Episode 3803 -- Gordon wants to practice his flute * Episode 3804 -- Big Bird can't get "C is for Cookie" out of his head * Episode 3805 -- Telly receivess a Z by mistake * Episode 3806 -- Linda's birthday * Episode 3807 -- Baby Bear takes a hibernation nap * Episode 3808 -- Big Bird and Baby Bear end up playing together * Episode 3809 -- Zoe's Pet Rock Rocco * Episode 3810 -- Prairie Dawn's Friendship Pageant * Episode 3811 -- Gordon gives Irvine a bath * Episode 3812 -- The Count counts mistakes * Episode 3813 -- Telly Wants To Do A Friendly Thing For Baby Bear * Episode 3814 -- Elmo and Miles play basketball * Episode 3815 -- Oscar's trash sale * Episode 3816 -- Baby Bear's Little Cousin Visits * Episode 3817 -- Exploring the Land of Lulu-Puddy * Episode 3818 -- Oscar's bad mood * Episode 3819 -- Big Bird follows an ant * Episode 3820 -- Everyone is too busy to tell Elmo a story * Episode 3821 -- Snuffy draws a huge picture for Gina * Episode 3822 -- Big Bird sits on the steps all day * Episode 3823 -- Snuffy, Big Bird and Zoe play the Really Big Thing Game * Episode 3824 -- The Ding-a-Long * Episode 3825 -- Big Bird wants his birdseed bread toasted * Episode 3826 -- The grown-ups put on a show * Episode 3827 -- Prairie gets in touch with her inner Monster * Episode 3828 -- Maria babysits Natasha * Episode 3830 -- Mumford magically transports Telly * Episode 3831 -- Big Bird receives a model boat * Episode 3832 -- Rosita takes pictures with her camera * Episode 3833 -- Telly sees a mysterious X * Episode 3834 -- Baby Bear is afraid of getting his haircut * Episode 3835 -- Zoe's Zoemobile delivery service * Episode 3836 -- Luis makes Maria huevos rancheros * Episode 3837 -- The Three "3"-keteers * Episode 3838 -- Oscar on talk radio * Episode 3839 -- Bolo learns the alphabet * Episode 3840 -- Big Bird wants someone to run around the block with him * Episode 3841 -- The Porridge Lovers' Club * Episode 3842 -- Telly and Rosita go on a scavenger hunt * Episode 3843 -- Telly wants everything in Hooper's Store * Episode 3844 -- Baby Bear and Telly have a hard time saying goodbye * Episode 3845 -- Maria reads "They Built a Garden" on Sesame Street * Episode 3846 -- Rosita tries to use her wings, but can't fly * Episode 3847 -- Big Bird and Snuffy pretend to be a train * Episode 3848 -- Appreciation party for Barkley * Episode 3849 -- Gabi babysits Natasha * Episode 3850 -- Zoe won't share the Zoemobile Notes * Starting this season, each episode of Sesame Street ends with a new segment, "Elmo's World." This season's segments are about Balls, Shoes, Hats, Dancing, Jackets, Food, Books, Music, Water and Transportation. * This season also introduces new recurring segments: Ernie's Show and Tell, Monsters in Day Care, and Sesame Street Goes to Day Care. * Except for the Subway, everything from Around the Corner has been removed. * The opening theme sequence has once again changed to a more traditional version of the tune, resembling the original opening theme. The "dancing city" closing credits from 1992 remain in use, and this was the final season to feature the complete credit sequence (later seasons would edit it to remove references to the Children's Television Workshop.) *The Sesame Street sign has a new look beginning with this season, with a thinner yellow border and a rounder half-circle containing the "CTW" in it. It replaced the original Sesame Street sign that had been used since the very first episode. * Hooper's Store is taken over by Alan. * The episodes are no longer followed by a "Coming soon on Sesame Street" bumper. Only the ending from these bumpers, with Big Bird saying "Toodle-oo!" to the camera, are kept. * This season was the first in which Sesame Street was funded in part by corporate sponsors. * This season was dedicated in memory of Jeff Moss in a title card at the end of the first episode. * All episodes in this season were shown in one of Noggin's 123 Sesame Street rotations from 2003 to 2005. * This was the first season to have only 65 episodes. Cast Humans: :Gordon, Susan, Bob, Gina, Alan, Linda, Maria, Luis, Ruthie, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Mr. Noodle, Dorothy Muppets: :Big Bird, Elmo, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Oscar the Grouch, Grover, Mr. Johnson, The Amazing Mumford, Zoe, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Elizabeth, Rosita, Barkley, Honkers, Dingers, Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Slimey, Irvine, Stinky the Stinkweed, Kermit the Frog, Biff, Sully, and Guy Smiley. Muppets of Sesame Street: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Steve Whitmire, Matt Vogel, and Bryant Young Actors: :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Bill Irwin, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer Guest Stars :Maya Angelou, Garth Brooks, Rosemary Clooney, Doug E. Doug, Patti LaBelle, Liam Neeson, Conan O'Brien, Ben Stiller, Backstreet Boys, Trisha Yearwood, R.E.M. Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Arlene Sherman * Coordinating Producer: Carlos Dorta * Directed by: Ken Diego, Victor DiNapoli, Steve Feldman, Regge Life, Jim Martin, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Sara Compton, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Ian Ellis James, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Nancy Sans, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems, Emily Perl Kingsley, Adam Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss * Associate Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designers: Dan Kelly, Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Unit Manager: Chari-Topol Allison * Curriculum Supervisor: Cheryl Ann Jung * Post Production Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Mark Whitman * Videotape Editors: John R. Tierney, Roy D'Alauro, Roy Schneider * Make-Up: Joseph Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Marilyn Bishop * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Craig Evans, Steve Ruggiero * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Mike Cunningham * Tape: Ernie Albrition * Accountant: Kalambo Tshimagna * Production Secretaries: Rodena S. Kirton, Lien Fu * Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Vice President for Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Researchers: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Sarah Yalmai Gruber, Lisa Chen, Ph.D. * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Greg Zaremba * Post Production by: Unitel Post 38, IXL Video * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources 30